


After Sunrise [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [12]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Domestic, Future Fic, M/M, OTP Feels, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has a morning routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Sunrise [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [After Sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/867784) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Author's notes: For the service square of my 2013 Kink Bingo card.
> 
> Reader's notes: Recorded as a treat for miss_marina95 for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2013. I hope you like it.

****

**Length** : 10:10

**Download** : MP3 (9.6 MB)| [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yx4d7y6v35v51fr/WTNV_After%20Sunrise.m4b?dl=0) (18.4 MB)


End file.
